Avatar: Tales of Two
by Aznponie12
Summary: Gaia and Kaj are two twins who live with there parents on the outskirt of a Earth Kingdom city. They live in a world where the avatar is not wanted and is eliminated every time it is reincarnated. What will happen if they were told to take the avatar test? My story I created of a Avatar. So basically an avatar I created and its legend.


Prologue

About 50 cycles before Anng, There was a time of peace and all four nations were connected without any war. But during this time period, there was no avatar. The avatar existed of no one wanted an avatar. This was because of the legend of the Unbalanced avatar. Long ago there was an avatar, an master earth bender. It is said that he was overcome with power and and became unbalanced. The avatar went mad and buried the first Earth Kingdom capital underground along with other cities. The world plumage into chaos as the avatar destroyed everything in his path. After he died, a group was formed called the Red Lily. This group was created to bring the balance and peace to the crumbling world. But the main goal of the group was to make sure the avatar never has the chance to rises into power again. After the unbalanced avatar, every reincarnation of the avatar was hunted down by the Red Lily and eliminated before the age of 10. They did not give the avatar another chance to master all 4 elements nor another chance to destroy the world. The world did not need an avatar. 13 cycles of the avatar were executed in the hands of the Red Lily.

Chapter 1:

(Setting: In a little farming cottage just outside the large Earth Kingdom City of Guunghu. Midnight.)

"Its a girl!"

The father heard from the outside of the little cottage. It was midnight and the Wu couple was about to become a family. The father paced around outside nervously as he scratched his stubble. Was his kid going to have his green eyes? Or maybe blue eyes like the mother. But there is no question the child will have black hair like both his wife and him. He was wondering if he was allowed to enter as he heard another cry from the nursemaid.

"Another! And this one is a boy!"

The father couldn't contain his joy anymore has he stepped into the house, eager to see his newborn kids. He saw his wife laying on the bed drenched in sweat. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was holding the girl twin in her arms.

"Aren't you a lucky man . You are the father of twins! They are beautiful." The nursemaid said as she danced over to the father and placed the baby boy in his arms. He pulled back the quilt that was wrapped around the child to get a better look at his new born son. He had short black hair like the father had thought. The boy slept soundly in his arms.

The father walked over to the bed and sat next to the mother. "They look just like you." He said to the mother. "Yes, but they have your eyes." The mother said as she gently stroked the daughters cheeks. The baby girl opened her eyes slightly and you could see the beautiful green eyes

"What should we name them?" The father asked.

The mother smiled and said "Gaia for the girl and Kaj for the boy."

"Those are beautiful names" The father said.

10 years later ~~~~~~

"Gaia look!" Kaj shouted for his older sister. The two kids were in front of their small stone cottage.

"You'er doing it!" Gaia shouted back. Kaj was pushing a small stone forward with earthbending. "Your earthbending!" Gaia shouted.

The father walked out from behind the cottage. "Wow! so your an earthbender. That's amazing Kaj." The father complemented his son. Kaj blushed and scratched his head.

"I'm going to try!" Gaia said as she stood in a earthbending pose. "Hyaa" she shoved her arms forward. Nothing happened.

"Guess you're not a bender." The father laughed. Gaia puffed her cheeks in rage. "I'll definitely become an earth bender." She pouted.

"Sorry to disturb, but are you the Wu family?" The father turned around to see a messenger standing behind him holding a scroll.

"Yes, I am." The father answered. "Is there is message for me?"

The mail man handed the father the scroll. "Its time for 'The Test' ." The messenger turned and walked away.

"That time already..." The father signed.

"What is it father?" Gaia asked looking up at her father.

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it." The father said as he waved his kids to go back into the house. "Lets go in, I'm sure dinner is almost ready."

~~At the dinner table~~~

Gaia munched down large chunks of her rice at a time while Kaj took small bites.

"Honey, what are you reading there?" The mother ask her husband who was reading the scroll he gotten earlier that day.

"It's the letter for The Test. Its held tomorrow at the temple." The father answered as he placed down the scroll.

"The avatar test?"

"Yeh."

"Why are you worried? 1 of your kid just started to bend and the other one isn't a bender. There is no way any one of them will be the avatar." The mother assured.

"I guess you're right." The father said. And they ate the rest of the meal in peace.

~~The next morning~~

Gaia jumped the stairs of the temple. "102,103,104,105!" she yelled as she jumped onto the last step. Her father, who was carrying Kaj was one step behind her. "We're here." The father said. They stood in front of the city's temple. The temple was a large and round wood building with a giant paper door. A man in a gray and yellow armor stood in front of the temple.

The father walked up to the man "We were told to come here to take the avatar test." The father said.

"The Wu family?" The man questioned.

"Yes."

"Two kids?"

"Yes."

"Alright. The Red Lily are waiting for you but only the kids are allowed to enter. One at a time"

The father looked down at his little girl. "Do you want to go first?" He asked.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"It's just a test. They will let you out very soon." He said "I'll be waiting outside." The father said as he knelt beside Gaia. She nodded and walked into the temple.

Inside was very dark. She could barely see. In front of her was rows and rows of different toys all placed neatly on a long carpet. In the back stood 4 priest. Each wore a different color represented the 4 nations. Next to the airbender priest, stood a young boy around the age of 16.

"Hello. You are Gaia Wu, I suppose?" the Water bender priest asked from the shadows.

"Yes." She answered.

"Don't be scared. This is a very simple test. All you have to do is pick 4 of your favorite toys out of these thousands." The priest pointed at the rows of toys.

Gaia looked around. She didn't find any of them particularly interesting. She walked over to a random row and picked 2 toys up that was right next to each other.

"These two." She said.

The priests stares got more intense. "Good. Go pick two more." The water priest said.

Gaia looked around. Than back at the priests. "I only like these two." She said firmly.

The priest looked at each other, relaxed than sighed. "Alright, you are free to go."

Gaia placed down the toys and walked out of the temple.

Her father was waiting outside the temple along with her brother. "How did it go?" the father said as she walked out of the temple.

"They sighed and told me I was free to go." Gaia told her father.

"That's good." The father replied. "Alright your turn to go, Kaj" The father gently shoved Kaj to the temple. The boy hesitated for a while and then walked in.

After a while, he returned with the same result as Gaia did.

They returned home after that.

~~~~~a few weeks later~~~~~

Gaia, Kaj and their father was on the farm field. Gaia fixing the scare crow. She turned around to see her brother earth bend a bolder off the ground and moved it to the side of the farm. "Good job. This way we can have more room to plant the vegetables" the father said.

Kaj, who still haven't given up on earthbending, tried to move a smaller stone next to her. But even after using the same position and motion as her brother did, it did not even budge.

She sighed.

"Give up, Gaia, your a non-bender like your mother and me!" Her father yelled across the farm.

"Maybe I'm just a late bloomer!" She shouted back. Than she heard a voice from behind her.

"Excuse me, Are you the Wu family?"

Gaia turned around to see and the old airbender priest from the temple. Beside him was the boy in the gray outfit.

The father saw the guess and invited them to dinner.

"We have to be quick," The priest said. "There is something we need to tell you. In private."

When they returned to their small home, the priest started to speak.

"My name is Monk Gaoshu. I am one of the chosen priest from the Red Lily to seek out the avatar. This is Tarak, my student."

"Its an honor to meet you." The father bowed "Is there something you need from us."

"Yes." Monk Gaoshu answered "You see, your child is the avatar."

The father and the mother was speechless.

"The test. Your child passed it"

"Which one?" The father asked quietly.

Monk Gaoshu hesitated for a while. Then answered "Both."

"Wha...What?" The father murmured. "That's...that's preposterous! Not only is that impossible, but both of my child failed the avatar test!"

"It would seem that way. Both of your kids only picked two toys out of the thousands and refuse to pick two more. If you think of them as separate beings, yes, your kids failed, but if you think of your kids as one being, they pasted. The girl picked two of the scarred toys and the boy picked the other two. Together they are the avatar."

"That's impossible." The father denied.

"Its extremely rare, but not impossible. It has happened before. 200 cycle ago. A pair of twin firebending avatars were born. Monk Gaoshu said.

The father started to sulk. "What are we going to do? They're going to be executed. Executed for the crimes of the Unbalanced avatar."

"That is why we are here." Monk Gaoshu replied. "We are going to escape with the avatar and ensure their safety until they have mastered all 4 elements."

The father looked up at the monk. "Why? Why would you do that? Why would you save the avatar? Wouldn't the Red Lily be after you?"

"Yes."Monk Gaoshu answered "We are prepared to be chased. But we must protect the avatar. I believe that the Unbalanced avatar did not commit the crime. There must be a reason. There has always been a reason."

[Tarak was standing outside the cottage on watch duty. He heard footsteps from down the road. He turned his head to face the sound. There were a group men dressed in gray and yellow armor walking towards the cottage.]

"They're here." Tarak said as he entered the cottage.

Monk Gaoshu stood up quickly.

"Whose here?" The father asked

"We have no time. We must take the kids and leave now. The Red Lily soldiers are coming to capture the avatars."

"No...! I cant allow that. I'll protect them." The father said as he got up and grabbed a shovel on the wall.

A hand touched his shoulder. "You can't fight the whole army. They will come again and again until the avatar is eliminated. Let us protect them." Monk Gaoshu warned him.

The father looked down at his kids. They stared back worried and confused. "Dad?" Gaia murmured. The father signed. He turned towards Monk Gaoshu.

"Please...Protect them." he bowed.

"We have to hurry they are outside." Tarak said as he looked out of the window.

"I'll detract them, Tarak get the kids to the bison" Monk Gaoshu command Tarak. He nodded. They charged out of the cottage.

"Hey! stop right there!" one of the Red Lily soldiers yelled. Monk Gaoshu stopped and blew a whiff of air towards the soldier sending them falling backwards. The kids and Tarak was running towards the bison that was laying on the edge of the cliff. Kaj tripped and fell. One of the soldiers grabbed him by the shoulder. "Where do you think your going?" The soldier said as Kaj squirmed and screamed to get out of his grip.

"Let go of my son!" The father said as he came charging from behind and tackled the soldier to the ground. "Run!" he said to Kaj as he wrestled the soldier. Kaj nodded and ran to the bison where Gaia and Tarak was getting on the airbison. The airbison took off after all three were on. Monk Gaoshu blew one last whiff of air at a soldier before he air bended and propelled himself flying towards the airbison. Gaia took one last look down at her home. She saw that soldiers were grouping up on her father. He managed to fight a few off but he did not see one soldier that was coming up behind him with a sword.

"DAD!" Gaia yelled. She lifted her fist into the air without even knowing it. The father turned around just in time to see the earth from below the soldier feet stuck up and threw the soldier backwards. More and more soilders tackled the father and eventually holding him down. The soldiers chained him with his arms tied behind his back. He was captured.

Gaia looked at her hands surprised she had just earthbended. "Sister...?" Kaj mumbled as he stared at his sister.

Gaia was a bender. They were the avatars. No turning back.

**First off, sorry if grammar is bad and also sorry for the baby English. Secondly, If you really liked this story please tell me. Comment or whatever. Let me know because I will continue if you do. If no one really likes it because its boring than I'll probably stop writing it. Anyway, I hope you like it.**


End file.
